


The Trouble with Engagements, Proposals, and Weddings

by Rosa_Cotton



Series: Our Hobbit Lass [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Confessions, Confusion, Conversations, Declarations Of Love, Disappointment, Drama, Durin Family, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Eating, Engagement, Erebor, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Frustration, Happy Ending, Heartache, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kili wanted to win his own hobbit, Lunch, Marriage Proposal, Meddling, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Poor Bilbo, Rants, Revelations, Rivalry, Romance, Sad, Shock, Silly, Tension, Uncle Thorin, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Planning, Weddings, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the increasingly frantic wedding preparations Kili was thoroughly unhappy. As was Bilbo, though not for the same reasons. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Engagements, Proposals, and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

"This is the fifth time Mother's changed her mind about whom is going to sing during the braiding procedural. And the ninth time that she's switched the song! And the wedding's only four days away!" Kili's voice rose higher and higher with each word, ending on a despairing wail.

Seated across the table, Bilbo picked at her salad. It was Wednesday, and she and the prince were sharing their weekly private luncheon (as decreed by dwarven tradition). While initially she'd been shyly excited at the prospect of sharing a meal alone with the archer, she had become downcast, heart aching. Even now, witnessing Kili's dramatics give his uncle's and brother's a run for their money, failed to cause the hobbit to inwardly chuckle. Instead, she simply made a sympathizing, soothing noise in the back of her throat, and continued to study her plate.

"More majestic, Thorin calls for!" Kili plowed on, waving his fork wildly in the air. "Absolutely perfect, Mother demands! One would almost think _they_ are ones getting married!" he growled.

"It will be the first wedding held in Erebor since it was reclaimed," Bilbo pointed out. "This is important to your family…and for all of your people. I can understand their feelings."

The dark-haired dwarf sighed in frustration. "I simply want to marry you, shouldn't that be enough?!"

"You _do?_ " Bilbo blurted, her head jerking up, bug-eyed.

Undoubtedly about to give a sharp retort, the prince snapped his mouth shut with a _clink_. He blinked at the lass, a confused frown drawing his brows together.

"Why…of course!" he eventually declared as though it was obvious. "I _was_ planning to propose before uncle butted in, declaring his rescuer deserved no less a reward than the hand of his younger nephew, and betrothed us right there in the tent of healing!" Crossing his arms, Kili's expression turned sulking as he glared down at the table.

Mouth dropping open, the hobbit gripped the edge of the table, suddenly lightheaded. "You were going to propose?" she asked in a bare whisper.

Properly focusing on her, the dwarf sighed, the fight going out of him; for the first time in a long while he looked unsure. "Yes, so many times I came close but always lost my courage. Then after your banishment, the battle, my being almost fatally injured, I decided the next time I saw you I would offer my hand. And…well," he flushed hotly, "you recall what happened."

Butterflies fluttering in her chest, Bilbo struggled to breathe, gather her swirling thoughts. The prince's confession explained most of his behavior following their engagement announcement. But… "Why? Why did you intend to propose to me?"

Kili's embarrassment slipped behind amazement. "Why?" he echoed, stretching his hand across the table. After a slight hesitation, the lass reached out, settling hers lightly over his. The dwarf laced their fingers together. "Why I meant to propose because I wanted to marry you. Because I love you, my dear Bilbo." He raised his eyebrows in response to her loud gasp. His voice lowered, a different note in it, "Have you forgotten I swore my heart to you during our betrothed ceremony?"

She nodded slowly. "I thought it was only part of the ritual. Not that you actually…," she trailed off, her face reddening.

Instantly, forcibly the prince shook his head. "No! I was in earnest." His lips twitched. "During the whole quest I was battling Bifur, Dwalin, Oin, _and_ Ori to win your attention," he dropped another bombshell, chuckling at Bilbo's shocked spluttering. "I just did not appreciate Thorin doing my work for me."

"And all this time I thought you did not want to marry me. I suspected you and that she-elf," she stammered.

Shame flickered over Kili's face. "Forgive me," he requested. "I was frustrated, she was a distraction. But I'd given away my heart long before that. Only you have I wanted Bilbo Baggins. If…if you will have me." The dwarf watched her fearfully.

"Oh, you silly— Of course! I think I've loved you nearly since the night we met," Bilbo admitted, tender surprise and happiness shining in her eyes.

Grinning, Kili pushed back his chair and walked around the table to where the hobbit was seated. He gently pulled her up and into a strong embrace. The lass buried her face into his chest with a sigh, mumbling, "My Kili."

"My Bilbo," the archer whispered against her hair.

THE END


End file.
